Kardia Meteor
Kardia Meteor ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Hearts R. Geschichte Vergangenheit Kardia Meteor ist die Tochter von Sydan Meteor und einer nicht erwähnten Frau. Weiteres ist aus ihrer Kindheit nicht bekannt. Eines Tages begegnete sie ihrem Mann, der jedoch während des Spiels nie in Erscheinung tritt und auch, was mit ihm geschehen ist, ist unbekannt. Etwa siebzehn Jahre vor Beginn des Spiels begann Kaiser Zirconia Tourmaline, der zu dieser Zeit von Creed Graphite besessen war, einen Krieg und Iola Hearts sammelte einige Leute um sich, um ihn aufzuhalten – während dieser Zeit entwickelten sich auch die Anfänge der lithianische Kirche durch all jene, die an Iola glaubten. Zu Iolas Begleitern zählten Kardia, Sydan, Labrodor Akerman und Tekt Tourmaline, die sich während ihrer Reise miteinander anfreundeten und Soma-Verbindungen eingegangen sind. Insbesondere mit Tekt verband sie eine tiefe Freundschaft. Die erste Begegnung zwischen den beiden endete darin, dass Kardia Tekt zusammenschlug, weil er leichtsinnig mit seinem Soma umging, und ihn hinterher umarmte, weil sie ihm offenbaren musste, dass sein Vater von Creed besessen war. Kardia selbst war zu dieser Zeit bereits mit Kor Meteor schwanger. Die Gruppe bereitete sich auf einen finalen Angiff vor, als sie von Zirconia angegriffen wurden und sich verteidigen mussten. Die Soma-Verbindungen, mit denen sie sich schützen wollte, wurde mit Leichtigkeit von Zirconia durchbrochen und ihm gelang es, Iola am Kragen zu packen. Als Kardia ihre Freundin beschützen wollte, wurde sie von ihm vom Schiff geschleudert und landete im Wasser. Zirconia verletzte Iolas Spiria und Lithia Spodumene, die sich zu dieser Zeit in ihrer Spiria eingenistet hatte, konnte sich im letzten Moment in die Spiria von Iolas ungeborenem Kind Kohaku Hearts retten und Creed mit einem Arte so weit schwächen, dass die anderen ihn angreifen konnten. Incarose erschien daraufhin und schleuderte die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder von Zirconia weg. thumb|left|234px|Kardia versiegelt Creed in ihr Kind Da Creed im geschwächten Zustand nicht in der Spiria von Zirconia verbleiben konnte, suchte er nach einem neuen Zufluchtsort und fand diesen in Kardias ungeborenem Kind. Kardia bekam dies mit und versiegelte Creed daraufhin mithilfe vom ungeborenen Kor selbst in dessen Spiria, damit er nie wieder Schaden anrichten konnte. Sie musste das Siegel lange Zeit aufrecht erhalten, da Kors eigene Spiria noch nicht dazu in der Lage war, wodurch sie selbst an Despir erkrankte und all ihre Emotionen verlor. Kardia wurde von ihrem Vater und Tekt aus dem Wasser gezogen und reiste danach mit Sydan in Richtung Seeweiler. Während der Reise hatte Sydan aus Trauer und Kummer immer wieder versucht, das ungeborene Kind zu töten, da er Creed töten wollte, doch Kardia ließ dies nie zu, weil sie an die starke Spiria ihres Kindes glaubte. In Seeweiler wurde Kor schließlich geboren und Kardia verstarb zwei Jahre später an Despir. Ihr Soma wurde daraufhin von Sydan im Seeweiler-Schrein versiegelt. Zu ihrer Lebzeit hat sie sich jedoch trotz ihrer Krankheit liebevoll um Kor gekümmert und oft für ihn gesungen. Persönlichkeit Kardias Persönlichkeit kennt man nur aus den Erzählungen von Tekt und aus den kurzen Vergangenheitssequenzen. Iola bezeichnete Kardia in diesen als sehr reizbar und wenig anmutig, doch gleichzeitig sei sie eine ergebene Freundin mit starker und ehrlicher Spiria. Tekt wiederum erzählt aus Kors Nachfrage hin, dass sie von sich und anderen stets Pünktlichkeit erwartete und andere gern herum kommandierte. Allgemein war sie sehr schlagfertig, denn ständig begann sie Streit – einmal sogar mit einer kompletten Kaiserlichen Kompanie – und sie hatte "Fäuste aus Diamanten". Trinkfest war sie auch, denn Tekt erklärt, je betrunkener sie wurde, desto mehr vertug sie. Gleichzeitig beschreibt er sie aber auch als sehr liebevoll und freundlich, eine Person, die stets für ihre Freunde da war. Wissenswertes *Ihr Name leitet sich vom griechischen Fachbegriff für Herz (Kardia) und Meteoritengestein ab. Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Hearts R